


Little White Lies (Jihan)

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Series: Seventeen's Carat: A Collection [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeonghan why you gotta lie, Joshua you cutie pie, M/M, This was so cute to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan tells a lie that backfires, and he needs Jisoo's help. Desperately. </p><p> </p><p>If you asked Jeonghan, his brain and mouth had a major meltdown… or worked too well, depending how you looked at it. </p><p>Jisoo looks dumbfounded as he processes what Jeonghan’s said, and then bursts out laughing. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lies (Jihan)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just crossposting right now. These are all on AFF too ~
> 
> Word Count: 1,072

“YOU DID WHAT?” Seungcheol’s laughter echoes across the almost empty basketball court, and Jeonghan just groans, head in his hands. 

“You heard me Choi Seungcheol now stop laughing and help me figure this out or so help me god I’m going to Jihoonie to tell on you,” he whines, running his hands through his long blonde hair.  
 

Seungcheol freezes up, eyes narrowing at Jeonghan. “You _wouldn’t_ ,” he gasps, and Jeonghan just raises an eyebrow. “Angel Yoon my ass. You’re cruel,” Seungcheol whines, pouting so hard Jeonghan momentarily wonders if his face is going to permanently stay like that (part of him hopes so).

“How did you even get yourself into this mess again?” Seungcheol asks, intercepting Jeonghan’s shot smoothly. 

Jeonghan sighs. None of this was even supposed to happen. He could blame his mom, he supposes, and maybe a _little_ bit on his crush on Jiso – Nah. Just his mom. It’s all her fault, he huffs, chasing after Seungcheol for the ball. 

“Eomma was pressuring me to date someone already and I accidentally told her I was already dating Hong Jisoo,” he sighs, stealing the ball back and scoring from the three point line, while Seungcheol watches resignedly as it swooshes into the net. “But she didn’t believe me, and wants to meet him next weekend.” 

“And what’s the problem? Can’t you just make an excuse and bluff your way through?” Seungcheol chuckles, patting Jeonghan on his back comfortingly as they head back to their bags.

“Problem is I said yes,” Jeonghan groans, and Seungcheol doubles over, laughing, and Jeonghan shoves him into the bleachers. 

“It’s your fault you said yes to your mom,” Seungcheol snickers, and Jeonghan punches him in the arm. 

“If you’re not going to help me I’m going to ask someone else for help,” he huffs, turning around to frown at seungcheol and walking right into something, or someone, rather. 

  
Jeonghan stumbles, and judging by the way Seungcheol sounds like a dying whale, and the pair of suspiciously clean shoes, he figures he knows who it is who caught him. 

 _Caught me in this stupid lie more like,_ he muses to himself, slowly glancing up at the boy.  

It’s almost like something out of an anime, the way Jeonghan looks up and gazes straight into the concerned eyes of none other than Student Council President Hong Jisoo.  
 

“Are you okay?” his voice is soft, melodic, and Jeonghan can feel his cheeks heat slightly (Not that he’d admit it, he insists that the redness is from basketball). 

“Yeah, I’m okay, t-thanks,” Jeonghan stammers, grinning nervously at him. Jisoo frowns slightly in confusion but grins back, and Jeonghan can feel his soul leave his body. 

 _Why are you so goddamn pretty_ he whimpers internally, (or so he thinks) and Jisoo’s catlike eyes widen in shock, heat suffusing his cheeks. 

“Uh, thank you,” he grins shyly at Jeonghan, and Jeonghan can’t decide if he wants to shoot himself or fall at this angel’s feet. Jisoo’s grin widens as he watches the usually smooth senior stumble over his words, and wonders absently if it was because of him (and he kind of hopes it is). 

“I’m sorry,” Seungcheol pops up by his side, and whacks Jeonghan upside the head, causing the younger to wince and glare at him. “My vice captain is a little lost today. Could you give him a map to your heart?” He waggles his eyebrows at him and Jisoo bursts out laughing.  
  
“But seriously, maybe you should follow him home Hannie. Your parents did always say to follow your dreams,” Seungcheol smirks and snickers, while Jisoo just turns redder.

Shoot himself, Jeonghan decides, then shakes his head. No, shoot Seungcheol. Yep. Definitely. 

“Cheol, you have three seconds to get your greasy self away from me before I brain you with the basketball,” ‘Angel’ Yoon Jeonghan grins maliciously at the well-built man, and he backs away.  
  
Jisoo is still staring up at Jeonghan, and Jeonghan knows he has to ask the younger for help. Every single cell in his body wants to ask this foreign cat eyed boy out, but he knew he had to ask him for help first.  
  
“So I’ll see yo–” Jisoo starts, only to be interrupted.  

 

“I accidentally told my mom we were dating and she doesn’t believe that I’m dating you, which is true, but I only said it to get her off my case and now she wants to meet you and I didn’t mean to but I said yes and would you please be my boyfriend so my mom will believe me I’ll even give you entire naruto boxset.”

  
Jisoo’s heart skips a beat when he hears “be my boyfriend” instead of just pretending to be Jeonghan’s boyfriend but he’s not going to point it out to Jeonghan. The poor angel’s flustered enough, he thinks to himself, small smile growing on his face.

If you asked Jeonghan, his brain and mouth had a major meltdown… or worked too well, depending how you looked at it. Jisoo looks dumbfounded as he processes what Jeonghan’s said, and then bursts out laughing. Again. 

“Naruto boxset hmm? That is tempting," Jisoo muses, raising a cheeky eyebrow at Jeonghan. "There are a lot of easier ways asking me out, y’know,” he murmurs, amusement written clear across his face, and it’s Jeonghan’s turn to blush. 

“Please, would you help me?” Jeonghan pleads quietly, grabbing hold of Jisoo’s hands and leaning in closer. “Please?” 

Jisoo’s breath hitches and he nods, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Jeonghan just wants nothing more than  to kiss him, but he doesn’t and regretfully (although the regret sets in later) pulls away. Jeonghan’s smile is blinding, and Jisoo can’t help but return it, albeit a little shyly. 

“Thank you. I’ll see you on Saturday, 7pm,” he calls over his shoulder, picking up his bag and turning away. 

“Jeonghan, wait!” Jisoo calls out before he can stop himself. “Uh, shouldn’t we… uh… spend some time coming up with a story? I mean, you want your mom to believe us and not have to keep questioning us and maybe we should come up with a story that’s believable,” he rambles, and Jeonghan chuckles, feeling his confidence bubble back. 

“Sure,” he replies easily, and turns back to Jisoo, curling a hand around the younger’s cheek. “I’ll pick you up on Friday then, 7pm” Jeonghan smirks and walks away, leaving a tomato faced Jisoo behind. 

 

_Oops._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my SVT tumblr if you're interested in OC x SVT ~ 
> 
> the-svt-adventure-squad.tumblr.com 
> 
> Xx,  
> Talia/Soojin


End file.
